Michael Jackson albums discography
This article contains the albums discography of the American musician Michael Jackson. It consists of ten studio albums and a partial list of live albums, compilations, extended plays, soundtracks and remix albums. Also listed are peak chart positions from 10 selected countries (markets), with relative sales and certifications. Sales in parentheses are of albums not certified. The countries selected are United States, Australia, Canada, France,In France, from 1989, greatest hits/compilations of the artists charted in a compilation chart. From 2002 to 2005, albums with price under €10 were charted in a mid-price chart. In 2005, the rules changed again, with the mid-price list that became a back-catalog chart (generally albums that are at least two years old, sometimes also less). In this page, Top Albums (from 2002 full price/new albums list) and Top Compilations were used. Germany, the Netherlands,In the Netherlands, there have been catalog rules in the albums chart from 2003. From this date, a back-catalog chart was established. New Zealand, Spain, Switzerland and the United Kingdom. Some of the countries changed their levels of certifications at various times. Michael Jackson made his debut at the age of six with the Jackson 5 (later known as the Jacksons), who were prominent performers during the 1970s. Jackson's early solo career that same decade included albums such as Got to Be There and Ben. His two follow-ups, Music & Me and Forever, Michael, failed to sell well. In 1979, Jackson released Off the Wall, which became his first best-selling album. Three years later, Jackson issued his best-selling album to date, Thriller, which topped several international charts and became the best-selling album of all time. Jackson's follow-ups, Bad, Dangerous, and HIStory: Past, Present and Future, Book I, also became international successes. Jackson's tenth and final studio album, Invincible, was released in 2001 and topped international charts, with total confirmed sales of 6 million copies worldwide. Following Jackson's death in 2009, sales of his previous work skyrocketed, with his compilation album, Number Ones, becoming one of the best-selling albums internationally. Studio albums Posthumous Compilation *In the United States, between May 25, 1991 and November 25, 2009, catalog albums (albums at least 18 months old, have fallen below No. 100 on the ''Billboard'' 200 chart and do not have an active single on the Billboard radio charts) were not eligible to chart on the Billboard 200, but could only chart on the Top Catalog Albums, so between November 20, 2003 and November 25, 2009, Billboard launched the Top Comprehensive Albums chart that included current and catalog albums. Here, a list of his albums reached a major position in this chart while not eligible for the Billboard 200: Number Ones (#1), The Essential Michael Jackson (#2), Greatest Hits: HIStory, Volume 1 (#28), The Ultimate Collection (#32) and 7 CD Mega Bundle (#78). Here a list of his current albums (at the time) reached a minor position in this chart cause the presence of the catalog albums: The Definitive Collection (#43), The Stripped Mixes (#67), Selections from Michael Jackson's This Is It (#102) and Gold (#166).Peak chart positions for some albums charting on the Billboard Comprehensive Albums chart: * * * * * * * Other albums (remix, soundtracks, etc.) Video albums List of officially released compilations and other albums not charted in the table |title=Michael Jackson - Compilation |website=AllMusic |accessdate=November 7, 2010}} * Portrait of Michael Jackson / Portrait of Jackson 5 (1973) * Os Grandes Sucessos, Vol. 2 (1980) * Motown Superstar Series, Vol. 7 (1980) * Superstar (1980) * Michael Jackson & The Jackson 5 (1983) * Ain't No Sunshine (1984) * The Great Love Songs of Michael Jackson (1984) * Ben / Got to Be There (1986) * Looking Back to Yesterday (1986) * The Original Soul of Michael Jackson (1987) * Rockin' Robin (1993) * Dangerous – The Remix Collection (1993) * Michael Jackson Story (1996) * Master Series (1997) * Ghosts – Deluxe Collector Box Set (1997) * Got to Be There / Forever, Michael (1999) * Bad / Thriller (2000) * Forever, Michael / Music & Me / Ben (2000) * Classic – The Universal Masters Collection (2001) * Love Songs (2002) * Michael Jackson (2004) * The Best of Michael Jackson & the Jackson Five (2005) * Visionary Remixes – EP (2006) * The Silver Collection (2007) * Off the Wall / Invincible (2008) * Thriller – 25th Anniversary Limited Japanese Single Collection (2008) * Mind Is the Magic: Anthem for the Las Vegas Show (2009) * Hello World: The Motown Solo Collection (2009) * Mellow Michael Jackson (2009) * Best Selection (2009) * Michael Jackson: The Remix Suite I (2009) * Michael Jackson: The Remix Suite II (2009) * Michael Jackson: The Remix Suite III (2009) * Michael Jackson: The Remix Suite IV (2009) * Pure Michael: Motown a Cappella (2009) * The Early Years (2009) * The Very Best of Michael Jackson & the Jackson 5 / Diana Ross & the Supremes (2010) * Hiroshi Fujiwara & K.U.D.O. Presents: Michael Jackson / Jackson 5 Remixes (2010) * Mellow Michael Jackson – Never Can Say Goodbye (2011) * Dear Michael: The Motown Collection (2011) * Icon (2012) See also *Michael Jackson singles discography *Michael Jackson videography *The Jackson 5 discography *List of best-selling albums Notes References Discography, albums Category:Pop music discographies Category:Discographies of American artists Category:Rhythm and blues discographies